fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Spongy Artists
Spongy Artists is a SpongeBob SquarePants episode from Season D. In this episode, Squidward and SpongeBob make a film. The previous episode is "I Quit!", and the episode is paired and followed by Zam-Phoney TM. ;Time Cards *16 Minutes Later... *1 Hour Later... *At The Krusty Krab... *At The KK... *The Next Day... ;Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene H. Krabs *Patrick Star *Fred Rechid *Painting Mentor (debut) *French Narrator *Audience: **Sandy Cheeks **Mrs. Puff **Pearl Krabs **Charlie **Isabelle **Nancy Suzy Fish **Medley **Sadie Rechid **Evelyn **Clayton **Thaddeus **Frankie **Sandals **Susie **Tina Fran **Mable **Paco **Lenny **Lloyd **Mary **Abigail-Marge **Nat Peterson **Debbie Rechid **Harv **Nathiel Waters ;Locations *Patrick's House **Patrick's Backyard *The Krusty Krab *Bikini Bottom Community Centre **The Painting Lessons classroom Synopsis The episode starts out with Squidward at his painting lessons. Then the painting mentor said to draw a line, which Squidward thought was too easy and complained with a very confidential speech. Then everyone in the painting lessons start looking at him because he was speaking too loud. Then Squidward focuses back on painting. But then, Squidward's paper was all yellow and SpongeBob sprang out of it. Squidward is confused and asks "SpongeBob, what are you doing here!?". Then everyone starts looking at Squidward again. Then everyone focuses on painting again. Then SpongeBob, in a very poetic version says: I heard you complain, so I'd lessen the strain, for happiness I gain, sun or even rain! Then Squidward comments that 'strain' isn't a noun. SpongeBob replies that it is. Then Squidward asks "Do you know what that means?..." and then SpongeBob replies that Squidward needed another mentor, but for vocabulary. Squidward disagreed and said that it meant that SpongeBob was a nincompoop! But then SpongeBob said that Squidward, to let him do something with his art, make 'moving-tele-picture'. And as SpongeBob said correcting himself said: "Oh yeah! Animation!". Squidward is really happy with this idea and agrees with it, and thanks SpongeBob for the idea. Then SpongeBob rushes over to Patrick house and recieves a letter that Patrick is in his backyard. So SpongeBob checks Patrick's backyard and sees this big pool and asks Patrick what was going on. Patrick says that he has learned how to soak up water with his nostrils. Then he acts very scientific and shows SpongeBob the process. After Patrick is done with his scientific talk, SpongeBob tells Patrick that he and Squidward are making animation. But then, he sees Patrick just floating in the water just pretending nothing happened. SpongeBob was confused and walked away. Then Squidward asked SpongeBob where they would show the movie when they were done with it. Then SpongeBob said it'd be perfect to show at the Krusty Krab. So SpongeBob and Squidward went to the Krusty Krab and told Mr. Krabs that they were making animation. But then Mr. Krabs ignored them and said "Get back to work or else a trip to VomitLand!". But then he paused. Then he asked if it was animation, the money-making type. SpongeBob said yes. Mr. Krabs asked if they were making it. But right in the middle of Mr. Krabs saying 'making', SpongeBob said yes. Then Mr. Krabs asks what it was called. Squidward said 'Paloopizzazz' and SpongeBob said 'SquidWorld'! Then Squidward agreed with SpongeBob. Then Mr. Krabs said that he couldn't wait. The the screen goes to the studio where Squidward was making the movie one hour later from the previous scene. And then SpongeBob comes up and asks what Squidward is doing. Squidward says that he is sketching out the characters, making the setting and doing everything the original animation movie makers do. So then they make they make the movie and when they were done, they brung the movie for the movie night at the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs took it and a day later, they showed the movie called "SquidWorld and The Ghost". And at the end, Mr. Krabs gets all his stuff taken from the audience just because the movie was too horrible! ATM Music Identification *Dingle's Regatta - Title Card *Russian Dance - Montage of Squidward and SpongeBob making the movie. Trivia *Why did the audience take all Mr. Krabs's stuff when Squidward and SpongeBob were the creators of the movie? *The people at the painting lesson was heard, but not seen. Category:Season D Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob Category:2013